Leak
LEAK is an MSPAFA made by Bagofnuts. It involves the adventures of a stone-kin who is eventually named Cesibron, or Cesi for short. It involves Cesi's adventures through the world as a newly born creature. So far. Plot The story started out with the option to choose one of five elements: Dark, Bright, Stone, Fire, Plant. After some votes, Stone ended up being the winner, and then the plot was begun. So far, not really much plot. Cesi is born into a cave, and he explores the cave eating various rocks to grow bigger and into more complex forms, such as developing metallic plates on his head and also a tail. On the wall of the cave there is a blue marking that was smudged out; this obviously is very important to the plot(?). Another thing is that a large number of Emberflies are found in the cave. As emberflies are attracted to sources of magic, obviously a large source of magic can be found in this cave, possibly from where Cesi was born. Cesi attempts to leave the cave, but is stopped by a large jewel spider. This creature would have eaten him if he had not leapt over the spider, and, sort of unintentionally, landed on the jewel on its back and smashed it. He then ate the spider to grow bigger. After taking a tumble after leaving the cave, Cesi found himself in a forest environment. After eating an emerald from the jewel spider and another blue jewel, he grew even bigger, developing pretty spikes on his tail and a pair of metal sheets that serve as a method of flight if he spins them like a helicopter. He used this to escape out a a large mushroom that he fell into. After various mushroom related mishaps later, he was thrust into the middle of a conflict between a large Brightkin and a large Darkkin. Following the confrontation of the Brightkin and Darkkin and a large amount of exposition no one is really keeping track of, Cesibron makes his way to the cavern pof the Plant Source. In there he discovers Weird Puzzle Shit and a young boy from destroyed village nearby. He then kills a vine snake, solves a puzzle, and then enters the source chamber with the boy Serres. Once inside they are confronted by the Vine Snake Queen, who, with teamwork from Serres, the manage to destroy in a big, gory mess. The duo manage to release the Plant Source, Balieth, and she gives them some more exposition before agreeing to tag along with their team. Characters *'Cesibron', a newly formed Stone-kin. At the beginning of the adventure, the posters were given a choice of 5 elements: Dark, Bright, Fire, Stone, and Plant. Since most people went with either Stone or Cesium ( a metal that reacts very violently with water), Cesi was born as a Stone-kin with deposits of Cesium safely stored within his body. As he consumes various animals and rocks, he grows bigger and more complex. Currently about the size of a lion. *'Serres', a young boy from a nearby village who has come to the Plant source to investigate the mysterious destruction of his village. Appears to know some Stone Magic and is many times larger than Cesibron. Also he has Hands! The most useful of all appendages. *'Balieth', the Plant Source, who was sealed away for many years in the Emberfly cavern that Cesibron discovered. He was released by Serres and Cesi, and is now accompanying them. *'Anna', Another person from the same village as serres. it appears that most people from the village's names are palindromes but we only know two of them so it is not nessasarily true. Crossovers and Cameos *Riley from Threnody is researching in the library. *Bridget and her pet Duske from Oviparous Chronometer run the candy shop. *Yousugo's helpful squirrel expositioner runs the paint shop. *Drawf Tropes Used *Dashing Sidekick: Subverted because the story is told from the point of view of Cesi, who is kind of a Dashing Sidekick to Serres now. *Hello, Insert Name Here: Cesibron was unnamed at the start, and various readers suggested different names. The author eventually threw all the names together in a blender to get Cesibron. *Voices In My Head: Readers gave commands involving corn several times at the start of Leak, even though Cesibron has no idea what corn is. *Hit the Stairs: "You try to walk through the entrance. Unfortunately you may have taken that a little bit too literally. The wall seems to mock you with its solidity." Category:Adventures Category:Bagofnuts Adventures